1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to writing implements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Writing implements are presently provided for writing use and for carrying in a breast pocket. As such, it is normally a requirement that the nib, a ball or pencil point is covered for carrying. A separate over may be easily misplaced or lost. In some cases, the nib or pencil point, say, is retractable so as not to be exposed when not in use and so as not to soil the fabric of the pocket when inserted into and removed from the pocket, and no separate cover is required. A writing implement may be itself relatively short, but never-the-less each writing instrument must be sufficiently long for normal use and preferably xe2x80x98balancedxe2x80x99 so that as to be comfortable for writing. This means that a normal writing implement is relatively long and does not fit easily into a shallow breast pocket that may be present on a shirt, or fit comfortably into a short purse or wallet.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least reduce these problems.
According to the invention there is provided a writing implement having a writing head supported by an elongate shank and an elongate handle that fits end-to-end to the shank in a writing configuration for normal use, in which the handle is pivotable connected to the shank and folds over the shank and is held against the shank the implement is in a folded configuration.
The pivotable connection is preferably spring biassed to restrain the shank and handle towards the writing configuration.
A remote end of the handle may manually releasably lock to a remote end of the shank to hold the writing implement in the folded position.
The handle preferably extends over an end of the shank and the writing head in the folded configuration.
A pocket clip may be mounted to and extending along a side of the handle.